


Il potere delle parole

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Winner [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, collection, frasefic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Frasefic con i personaggi di KHR come protagonisti.#Partecipaalla2fraseficDel gruppo facebook: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart; https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header.





	1. Chapter 1

#incantesimo

 

Trovarsi davanti Tsuyoshi significava cadere in un incantesimo, questo era quello che dicevano tutti, perché nessuno poteva distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi ipnotici occhi rossi, nessuno riusciva a dimenticare quel corpo perfetto come una bambola di porcellana, tutti desideravano le sue labbra o poter sfiorare i morbidi capelli color sangue che gli mulinavano intorno al viso, non vi era nessuno che non lo avesse desiderato almeno una volta.

 

 

#curiosità

 

Kyoya non riusciva proprio a capire la curiosità di Tsunayoshi, quando lo scrutava sembrava meno un carnivoro e più un piccolo felino da appartamento, ma bisognava dire che non la disprezzava quando così, alla fine, si ritrovava Sawada tra le sue braccia.

 

 

#febbre

 

Sasagawa Ryohei non aveva certezze nella vita, sapeva che tutto poteva cambiare, tranne una cosa: le febbri stagionali di Kyoya, e quelli erano gli unici momenti in cui si poteva occupare dello scontroso Kyoya senza che potesse fare resistenza o morderlo a morte.

 

 

#parole

 

Lavina aveva imparato ad odiare alcuni piccoli lati del carattere di sua sorella, le gemelle con le fiamme di solito sono un’unica anima, ma Lavanda le aveva preferito un altro, ma di certo la cosa che più rimproverava alla ‘maggiore’ era di saper fare sempre e solo ‘belle parole’ e mai reali fatti.

 

 

#sapore

 

 

Xanxus amava solo quello che Superbi gli cucinava, non mangiava nient’altro, e voleva sempre e solo alimenti italiani, aveva un’unica eccezione, adorava il sapore ‘francese’ che emanava la pelle di Squalo nelle loro notti di passione.

 

 

#rivali

 

Lee si ripeteva sempre che Tsuyoshi non era altro che il suo rivale, un ragazzino petulante, ma dannatamente invincibile con la spada, se lo diceva anche quando arrossiva ad incontrare il suo sguardo, quando si ritrovava a trattenere il fiato vedendolo fare il bagno e se lo disse persino in quel momento, in mezzo alla tempesta, mentre Tsuyoshi lo stava salvando dal ‘loro’ boss.

 

#innamorarsi

 

Per Haru, Innamorarsi di Tsuna era stata la cosa più facile che avesse mai potuto fare, aveva saputo che era la persona giusta per lei il giorno stesso in cui l’aveva tratta in salvo dalle acque del fiume, meno semplice era stato sopportare i sorrisi che lui riservava soltanto a Kyoko.

 

 

#tempo

 

Quel posto non era mai cambiato, la cittadina Vongola si manteneva con la sua forma a stella dai tempi medievali, il tempo lì si era fermato, e Xanxus era convinto che quella realtà gli fosse entrata nelle vene rendendolo parte di quel luogo eterno.

 

 

#fratello

 

Reborn era convinto che come Hitman niente potesse più stupirlo, soprattutto dopo che la sua vita si era rivoluzionata tante volte, rendendolo persino Arcobaleno; ma si dovette ricredere quando si trovò davanti ‘suo fratello’.

 

 

#solitudine

 

Fong amava la solitudine perchè ritirandosi in essa trovava pace e serenità interiore, ma aveva di più la risata sincera della sua piccola allieva.

 

 

#odio

 

Chikusa si raddrizzò gli occhiali, dietro cui, i suoi intensi occhi viola brillavano ogni volta che Mukuro parlava della loro vendetta verso la mafia, perché il suo odio era il loro.

 

#bolle

Nelly rise vedendo suo padre, apparentemente così cupo e serioso, dagli occhi di fuoco, intento a fare delle bolle di sapone solo per il diletto della sua bambina.

 

 

#destino

 

Giotto aveva sempre saputo il destino che lo aspettava, come nobile, ma non era quello che desiderava; lui voleva solo rimanere accanto ai suoi amici, divertirsi come Vigilantes ed aiutare gli altri, con G al suo fianco.

 

 

#Segnale

 

Ryohei voleva vivere la sua vita al massimo, la ferita che aveva alla testa avrebbe potuto ucciderlo in qualsiasi momento, e lui voleva essere un coraggioso uomo all’estremo; ecco perché quando Hana gli diede un unico segnale di poterlo amare, lui lo colse al volo.

 

 

#sogno

 

Nei sogni di Haru c’era un principe azzurro, il sogno di Gokudera era stato per molti anni proibito, eppure ora si ritrovavano insieme, in una realtà anche più bella di ciò che avevano desiderato.

 

#voce

 

Kikyo sorrise, avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce tra mille, popolava da sempre i suoi sogni ed ora era realtà, con ancora gli occhi chiusi disse: “Byakuran-sama”.

 

 

#saloon

 

Tsuna strinse a sé la pistola giocattolo, strillando: “Iiiiih, questo è l’inferno”, correndo per tutto il saloon, inseguito da Reborn a cavallo di un’ape gigante con un cappello da cowboy.

 

 

#marinaio

 

“Quindi fai il marinaio, figliolo?” domandò Reborn, mentre Ianez gli rispondeva: “Prima il pescatore, ora il pirata, è piacevolmente più caotico”, strappandogli un sorriso.

 

 

#tramonto

 

Coricati fianco a fianco, tu e Mukuro, intenti a curarvi le ferite che vi siete fatti a vicenda, illuminati dalla luce del tramonto, mentre i vostri tonfa e tridente riposano sul comodino, vi rendete conto di quanto siete legati l’uno all’altro.

 

 

#caduta

 

Tsuna ha imparato a non soffrire per le tante cadute della sua vita, perché sa che Gokudera e gli altri lo aiuteranno a rialzarsi, anzi, ogni volta si sentirà più coraggioso, più forte e sicurò di sé rispetto a prima.

 

 

#ricordi

 

Skull chiude gli occhi, mentre danza da solo nel grande salone del castello abbandonato, vestito di ricordi, mentre solo nella sua mente rivivono i balli e le musiche di dame e cavalieri, si abbraccia da solo, rivivendo i tempi che furono.


	2. Frasefic2 II°parte

#coraggio

 

Tsuna sorrise, sentendo l'abbraccio di Gokudera, perché lui era ciò che gl'infondeva coraggio e sicurezza con la sua fiducia.

 

 

#energia

 

Lambo si posiziona davanti a Reborn, in lui questa volta non potrà evitarlo, nei suoi occhi brilla un’energia nuova, ora anche lui sa cosa vuol dire essere un hitman forgiato dal dolore.

 

 

#resadeiconti

 

Tsuna grida, non può battere Byakuran, immense mani d'oscurità tentano di ghermirlo dal terreno, quando gli arriva la voce di Reborn a motivarlo, a ricordargli come sono arrivati a quella resa dei conti, infondendogli nuovo coraggio.

 

#uovo

 

Erik si sistemò una ciocca dei lunghi capelli verdi dietro l’orecchio e guardò, attraverso gli specchi occhiali, il pancione gonfio della donna addormentata, chiedendo a suo fratello Daisy, al suo fianco: “Quello è un ‘vero uovo’?”.

 

 

#Isola

 

“Grazie per avermi difeso sull’isola dei Mafiosi, riesci sempre a farmi sembrare migliore di quello che sono” sussurrò Tsunayoshi, posando la fronte sulla spalla di Gokudera.

 

 

#Cortesia

 

Danila si sentiva soffocare da tutte le regole di villa vongola, da tutta quella falsa cortesia, ma almeno nel giardino del palazzo, tra le immense rose rosse, accanto al suo amato ‘gigante’, poteva sentirsi libera.

 

 

#sacrificio

 

Yuni sorride mentre Gamma la stringe, l'uomo che le ha fatto da padre senza sapere di esserlo, mentre vengono entrambi consumati dal sacrificio necessario al loro mondo.

 

 

#bruciatura

 

Kyoya sbuffa, mentre la risatina di Chrome, in quei momenti fin troppo simile a quella di Mukuro, risuona, mentre la fidanzata è impegnata a passargli la crema contro le scottature sulla pelle bruciata dal sole estivo.

 

 

#svenimento

 

Skull digrigna i denti, mentre Enma gli sviene tra le braccia, lo sguardo dell'arcobaleno si accende dietro il suo casco, frattanto dice lapidario: "Di voi neanche i teschi resteranno".

 

 

#siringa

 

Kyoka digrignò i denti, guardando Shamal infilare l’ago della siringa nel braccio di Chrome, e sibilò, minacciando: “Stai attento, prova a farle male e ti morderò a morte!”.

 

 

#vittima

 

Genkishi chiuse gli occhi e allargò le braccia, precipitando nel vuoto, sentendo i fiori della morte che si aprivano sul suo corpo, e sospirò, pensando: < Il ricordo del vostro sorriso, principessa Yuni, mi dà conforto mentre sono solo l’ennesima vittima >.

 

 

#tavolooperatorio

 

“Vi prego, fatemi entrare, vi supplico, devo vedere come sta” supplicava Tsunayoshi, divincolandosi tra le braccia di Yamamoto, mentre le lacrime scendevano sul suo volto, e Takeshi rispose: “Non puoi, è sul tavolo operatorio, ora”.

 

 

#Tramonto

 

Ryohei si sedette sul bordo del fiume fissando il tramonto all’orizzonte, la sorella gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, aveva i capelli biondi legati e delle orecchie da gatto sulla testa, le lacrime le rigavano il viso, il ragazzo disse: “Per me sei la più bella nekogirl del globo e, sei non ti accettano per come sei, allora non meritano”.

 

 

#bugia

 

Reborn rimaneva rigido, Ianez in piedi davanti a lui, a Costanza doveva essere sembrata una piccola bugia dirgli che sarebbe stata bene, una più grande, ma sempre accettabile, nasconderle un figlio, ma ora lì in piedi davanti alla sua copia più giovane, Reborn si rese conto quanto potessero bruciare le menzogne.

 

 

#sospiro

 

Squalo e Levi non facevano altro che litigare, sembrava non si potessero sopportare, entrambi cercavano di primeggiare per le attenzioni del Boss, per dimostrargli la loro fedeltà, ma in realtà, ogni volta che Squalo si lasciava andare a lungo sospiro, l’unico segno di cedimento dovuto al dolore di vedere il suo boss imprigionato dal ghiaccio e dal metallo, era Levi che lo consolava con una semplice carezza sul capo.

 

 

#casa

 

Hayato non aveva mai creduto di poter chiamare casa un posto, era sempre scappato, aveva imparato a ferire gli altri come tutti avevano lacerato la sua anima, ma ora, in mezzo a quelle risa, a quegli scherzi, si rese conto che con la famiglia Vongola aveva finalmente un luogo che poteva apostrofare in quel modo.

 

 

#colore

 

“Non essere così triste, non con tutto questo colore intorno, sorridi e non pensare più di essere imbranato” disse Kyoko, posandogli un indice sul naso, sporcandoglielo di vernice rossa.

 

 

#musica

 

Mukuro chiuse gli occhi, ascoltando la musica del pianoforte suonata da Hayato, la sentiva risuonare fin dentro il suo cuore, placando i suoi demoni e facendolo sentire a sua volta meno un mostro.

 

 

#soldi

 

Ryohei si passò il dorso della mano sul viso, sporcandosela di sangue, alzò lo sguardo e vide Mochida che gli porgeva la mano, dicendogli: “Se hai bisogno di soldi non devi più preoccuparti, te ne farò avere e anche parecchi”.

 

 

#custode

 

“Io ho fallito come custode di questo mondo, ma farò qualsiasi cosa in mio potere per renderti ciò che sei nato per essere piccolo Sawada e riuscire lì dove io non ce l’ho fatta” disse Bermuda, stringendo le mani di Tsunayoshi.

 

 

 

 

#amaro

 

Tsuyoshi sentiva sempre uno strano sapore amaro, o al massimo dolceamaro in bocca, non più attutito dal vino o dal liquore, ma ogni volta che Takeshi gli sorrideva sincero, riusciva finalmente a sentire una sensazione dolce, di pace.

 

 

#pioggia

 

“Il mio lato oscuro, la bestia dentro di me, non è qualcosa che io voglio tu veda, Hayato” disse Yamamoto, tenendo l’elsa della katana con entrambe le mani, mentre la pioggia cadeva scrociante sopra di lui, facendogli ricadere scomposti i capelli mori dai riflessi vermigli ai lati del suo viso squadrato, ma dalla pelle liscia.

[Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHCf3k2OGXY; Nightcore - Monster (Metal Version) | (Switching Vocals)].

 

 

#sole

 

“Domani partirò da Namimori, realizzerò i miei sogni all’estremo” disse Ryohei, Kyoya in piedi davanti a lui pensò: < Così si spegnerà il sole, almeno porta con te la catena dei ricordi che ci lega >.

 

 

#onda

 

Come ogni onda muore e rinasce ricreando il mare, io, ora Skull, ora Sebastiana, ora altro, faccio lo stesso, ad ogni stagione della storia; ed ogni volta il mio corpo mutava, quando ero donna o uomo anche la mia mente cambiava, mentre vedevo i re, i boss e la mia famiglia cadere sotto pugnali e veleni, ed inutilmente prevedevo il futuro, rimanendo inascoltato.

 

 

#stelle

 

Haru appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Tsunayoshi, mentre le loro dita si sfioravano, i loro sguardi rivolti al cielo stellato sopra di loro, mentre Sawada pensava: < Quando sono con lei per un attimo mi sento di nuovo quel ragazzino impacciato, ma spensierato che ero un tempo, e meno un infelice boss della mafia >.

 

 

#devozione

 

Gokudera viveva per quei rari sguardi, per quei sorrisi meritati a fatica, respirava per lui e per le sue parole d’incoraggiamento dette con voce stanca, la sua devozione andava tutta al Decimo e sempre sarebbe andata a lui.

 

 

#ombra

 

Lancia era seduto sul pavimento, nell’ombra, poteva ricordare i rari sorrisi di Mukuro quando era ancora un bambino, sentiva le risa della famiglia Estraneo, ma ora lì, in quel luogo abbandonato, c’erano solo polvere e le annerite macchie di sangue alle pareti.


End file.
